Quiero más
by Naty Celeste
Summary: El momento entre Iris y Barry en el que descubren verdaderamente cuánta química sexual hay entre ellos.


**Quiero más**

Cisco hablaba sobre la disminución de actividad de metas en los últimos días, pero, aunque Barry hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarse, todo lo que podía pensar era en la mujer que tenía en frente. Estaba de pie, con sus brazos cruzados y mucho más enfocada en la discusión que él mismo. Llevaba unos pantalones formales de un color que no podía nombrar con exactitud ¿rojo claro? ¿rosa oscuro? ¿marrón rojizo? Solo sabía que con cada uno de sus movimientos podía ver los suaves músculos de sus piernas detrás de la tela, y que lo estaba volviendo loco. Su blusa blanca estaba metida en la cintura del pantalón, dejándolo ver las curvas de su cuerpo. Se veía como una Diosa a la que se debía venerar y Barry no podía creer que correspondiera sus sentimientos. No podía creer que tuviera permitido besarla y… Bueno, hasta el momento sólo la había besado. Habían tenido algunas pocas citas, todas acabadas en besos de buenas noches, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mucho más. Solo los más perfectos besos de sus carnosos labios moviéndose contra los suyos y sus delicados dedos perdiéndose en el cabello de su nuca y… _Dios_, quería besarla justo entonces.

-Perfecto -respondió Iris, poniéndose en marcha, y él deseó que fuera en respuesta a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza-. Entonces creo que me iré a casa por unas horas ¿me llamarán si surge algo? -Barry luchó por concentrarse en la conversación. Caitlin asintió y Iris caminó por el centro de operaciones para buscar su chaqueta, dándole la espalda a Barry, que apartó la vista cuando notó que estaba mirándole el trasero. Gracias al cielo, ni Cisco, ni Caitlin parecían haberlo notado. Se acercó a Barry y le apoyó una mano en el pecho para llamar su atención, como si él pudiera haber estado prestando atención a cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Nos vemos luego? -dijo a modo de saludo, y por alguna razón sonó como una pregunta, así que él asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios como despedida y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar sus tacones alejándose por el pasillo. A él le tomó un segundo volver a hablar, y cuando lo hizo, su voz era dudosa, haciendo que tartamudeara un poco.

-¡Bien! -aplaudió una sola vez, y luego frotó sus manos por pura ansiedad-. Buen trabajo, chicos. Todo está bajo control aquí ¿cierto? -no esperó por una respuesta, ya estaba caminando también- Perfecto, creo que yo también voy a irme por un rato. ¡Nos vemos! -usó su velocidad para alcanzar a Iris en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de sus compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar a ella dijo su nombre y le tomó la mano para voltearla.

-Prefiero verte ahora -susurró antes de acercarse. Él rozó sus labios con los suyos y las sonrisas de ambos se desvanecieron luego de un segundo, dando paso a un beso demasiado descarado para el lugar en el que se encontraban. La química entre ellos era casi palpable en el aire, alimentada por años de sentimientos reprimidos y fantasías secretas.

Pero demasiado pronto, ambos escucharon los pasos acercándose desde el centro de mando. Barry miró alrededor sin dejar de besarla, y de pronto las luces se habían apagado, y ella estaba apoyada en contra de una pared, con él presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Se separó de sus labios para mirar a su nuevo entorno, con las cosquillas del movimiento a alta velocidad aún en su estómago. Estaban en la bóveda de tiempo, con las tenues luces azules y violetas que se conseguían al no usar la puerta. Dedujo rápidamente que Barry los había vibrado a ambos para entrar.

-¿Te parece bien? -susurró él colando una de sus manos por el costado de su rostro para que volviera a mirarlo. Nunca habían tenido tanta intimidad en un momento como ese. Los besos que habían compartido, por perfectos que pudieran haber sido, habían sido públicos. El más íntimo de todos había sido el primero, en las escaleras de la casa de Joe, e incluso entonces ambos estaban muy conscientes de que todos sus amigos y familia estaban del otro lado de una puerta. Ahora, en cambio, nadie los había visto entrar, nadie sabía que estaban ahí juntos. Estaban _solos_. El solo hecho de pensar eso envió una corriente eléctrica por la columna de Barry, y plantó mariposas en el estómago de Iris.

Ella respondió sin palabras, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, logrando que él se acercara de nuevo. Con la sensación de privacidad que el lugar les proporcionaba, el beso no tardó en profundizarse.

Como siempre que la besaba, Iris sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. La otra mano de Barry se aferraba a su cintura y su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo en -casi- todos los lugares que añoraba. Cuando la boca de él bajó por su cuello y ella volteó el rostro hacia el techo, notó con algo de decepción que él mantenía su cadera cuidadosamente separada de ella, y odió cada centímetro que los separaba.

Por alguna irónica razón él no parecía avanzar demasiado rápido cuando se trataba de tomarse atribuciones con su cuerpo. Y de verdad quería que las tomara. Cuando lo sintió besando justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja, ella tragó con dificultad y llevó una de sus manos a la que él mantenía en su cintura. Él la había dejado ahí por pura fuerza de voluntad, temeroso de cruzar límites con los que ella no se sintiera cómoda o segura… quería que ella supiera que tenía el control. Porque así era. Absolutamente y sin ninguna duda, si Iris comprendía de repente lo imposible, lo ridículo que era que ella lo amara, y decidía salir corriendo, él lo entendería, y no pondría ninguna objeción. Después de todo, lo que sucedía entre ellos era un sueño. Era natural que en algún momento se viera obligado a despertar y regresar a la realidad.

Pero para Iris jamás había existido algo más real que lo que sentía por Barry justo entonces. Así que tomó su mano con delicada firmeza y la guió hasta su pecho. Él no se separó de su cuello, pero gruñó contra su piel y apretó ligeramente su seno, por encima de la tela, tanteando la presión que podía usar. Cuando ella gimió, supo qué tanto podía soportar y comenzó un masaje tortuosamente lento mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse.

Las manos de Iris se colaban por debajo de su chaqueta y tiraban de la tela de su camiseta, atrayéndolo más en contra de su cuerpo.

Con el pequeño paso que él tomó hacia adelante, los pies de ambos quedaron intercalados en el suelo, haciendo que una de las piernas de Barry estuviera cuidadosamente posicionada entre las de ella. El pequeño contacto con su parte más sensible fue suficiente para que Iris tuviera que mirar al techo de nuevo en busca de aire. Pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de los dos en un primer momento. Lo que realmente nubló sus mentes fue que ahora, la erección de Barry estaba pegada al costado de la cadera de Iris, y esa definitivamente era una sensación nueva para ambos. Él movió su cuerpo casi por instinto, buscando algo de alivio al presionarse una vez más contra sus deliciosas curvas, y las sensaciones lo sobrepasaron. El sabor de su piel color caramelo en su boca, el sonido desacompasado de su respiración, sus femeninas manos recorriendo todo lo que tenían a su alcance… Su cuerpo entero comenzó a vibrar, arrancando un grito de la garganta de Iris, cuyas manos volaron a la pierna que Barry mantenía entre las suyas. Los dedos de su mano derecha se clavaron en la carne de su muslo justo cuando él logró controlarse.

-Lo siento -logró soltar. Iris aún tenía la vista fija en su cuerpo, y respiraba como si le faltara el aliento. Estaba atontado por las sensaciones que ella le provocaba y más excitado de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida, pero aún así la preocupación lo embargó por completo-. ¿Estás bien? -susurró, y subió una mano desde su pecho hasta su rostro una vez más, para que lo mirara.

-_¡Dios, sí!_ -respondió ella en un suspiro que sonó algo ronco, y Barry la miró con una radiante sonrisa y las cejas levantadas, sin saber qué decir. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Parecía completamente fuera de control, y él adoraba la idea de ser capaz de provocar eso en ella.

Las pequeñas manos de uñas brillantes no parecían quererse conformar con un solo lugar de su cuerpo, y se paseaban indecisas por diferentes sitios: su nuca, el cuello de su chaqueta, su cintura, sus hombros… El único denominador común parecía ser que intentaba desesperadamente que se acercara de nuevo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Barry se volvió maliciosa por un segundo, sus ojos ardían con curiosidad y orgullo. Sin dejar de mirar su rostro, bajó una de sus manos desde la curva de su cintura, por su cadera y por su muslo, para luego levantarla ligeramente, acomodándola mejor a la suya. La sombra de la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro cuando pegó su pierna a la intimidad de Iris una vez más y la hizo vibrar de nuevo, esta vez, con algo menos de intensidad. Otro gemido demasiado seductor escapó de su boca, pero esta vez ella había pronunciado su nombre. _Su nombre_. Justo como había querido escucharlo desde que tuvo edad para desearla. Jamás había sonado tan bien como sonaba en su boca, desbordante de excitación.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo, y tuvo que volver a su boca, que permanecía ligeramente abierta por su agitada respiración. El beso era desesperado por parte de ambos, y casi sin ser consciente de ello, Barry presionó su erección de nuevo sobre la suave diosa que tenía entre sus brazos. La sensación lo inundó de inmediato, así que lo hizo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra.

Sin quitar su pierna de donde la mantenía y sin olvidar la vibración, comenzó un movimiento rítmico con sus caderas a través de su ropa. Deseaba tanto vibrar tan rápido como para quitarlas, dejándolos a ambos completamente desnudos. Le llevó un esfuerzo considerable mantenerse calmado y no deshacerse de aquella estúpida tela que los separaba, y el esfuerzo podía verse en su rostro, en la manera en que fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio con fuerza.

Iris vio su expresión contrariada y pasó una suave mano por el costado de su cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Todos sus pensamientos se deshicieron de inmediato, permitiéndole concentrarse en el momento de nuevo, y disfrutar completamente de aquello que ella le ofrecía justo en ese instante, sin pretensiones de nada más. Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás. Aceleró sus movimientos, logrando un ritmo que parecía hipnótico en cierta forma, y que causaba que su pierna se moviera también, ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin dejar de vibrar, volviendo a Iris absolutamente loca.

Pero de todos modos, la tela le estorbaba más de lo que podría haber articulado en palabras. Ya no pensaba en quitarla, pero aún así quería sentir el suave cuerpo de Iris rozando el suyo, quería pasear sus manos por su exquisita piel, quería colar su mano debajo de su sensual pantalón y sentir su humedad y su calor alrededor de sus dedos.

Intentó calmar su ansiedad sacando la tela de su blusa de su pantalón y metiendo una de sus manos debajo para sentir su piel. La sentía caliente y viva, como si ella hubiera estado ansiando exactamente lo mismo que él. Y así era. Iris arqueó su espalda cuando su mano continuó subiendo, haciendo a un lado su sostén y presionando su seno sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos.

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su apuesto y heroico novio estaba resultando ser perfecto en un aspecto más de sus vidas. _Dios, _ni siquiera le había quitado la ropa, y casi no podía manejar el placer que estaba dándole.

Para él, sentir su suave piel era una sensación casi irreal. Toda ella era suave y sensual, jadeando como lo hacía por el movimiento de su pierna. Todo él era adoración y salvajismo cuidadosamente controlado. El fuego en los ojos de ambos era tangible, y no había duda de que ella estaba comenzando a desquiciarse. La manera en que podía sentirlo endureciéndose más y más cada vez que se presionaba contra su cadera era una de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en toda su vida.

-_Iris…_ -soltó él como pudo, alejando su rostro para intentar advertirle que _necesitaba_ detenerse, que se estaba acercando a un punto del que no podría regresar. Pero justo en ese instante, Iris pronunció su nombre con el volumen de un susurro y envuelto en un gemido, y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su nombre en sus labios de esa forma casi obscena, el delicioso y sensual gemido que lo acompañó, y su rostro contorsionado por el placer del orgasmo empujaron a Barry más allá del alcance de cualquier tipo de autocontrol que todavía podía haber conservado.

Escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de Iris y se presionó contra su cuerpo una vez más, cediendo al intenso placer que amenazaba con consumirlo por completo. Un gruñido ronco se escapó del centro de su pecho antes de que pudiera volver a respirar. Todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba con los restos del intenso placer que ella le provocaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, la respiración de ambos aún continuaba agitada y jadeante. Completamente superficial.

Notó que su pierna había dejado de vibrar, quizá por haberse encontrado demasiado atontado por el placer. Se alejó para mirarla, sonriendo una vez más. Ella le sonreía también, con sus mejillas ofuscadas, su cabello alborotado y su piel ligeramente brillosa por el sudor. Con un movimiento lento, él volvió a acercar su pierna, esta vez sin vibración, y la presionó contra su centro durante un segundo, arrancando otro gemido de su garganta. Su sonrisa se amplió, pero luego alejó su pierna definitivamente. No era su intención empezar algo más, solo quería escuchar otro de sus excitantes gemidos. Cada uno de ellos quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria, así como la pecaminosa manera en que ella se mordió el labio antes de besarlo, ahora con mucha más calma.

Las palabras se atoraron en sus gargantas, pero sus sentimientos estaban más que dichos por los besos que compartían. Ahora habían perdido algo de su urgencia. Eran dulces, lentos, completamente abrumadores. Cuando Barry se alejó, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella durante un segundo y sus manos en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió de nuevo mientras la miraba, atrapada en el espacio entre su propio cuerpo y la pared, e inhalaba su perfume casi con devoción, haciendo que las rodillas de Iris temblaran. Y la sonrisa que le estaba regalando logró que su corazón se saltara un latido. _Amaba_ esa hermosa y gran sonrisa. Quizás más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Ella aclaró su garganta, acomodó su ropa sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, y luego peinó su cabello con sus dedos. Con un suspiro de resignación, él hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambos tuvieron una apariencia algo más decente, ella se inclinó y levantó su chaqueta del suelo. En el breve momento en el que bajó su vista, fue capaz de ver la mancha húmeda en el frente de los pantalones de Barry, que aún parecían algo tirantes. Tragó com dificultad y sintió un nuevo cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Había terminado, ella había visto el placer en sus facciones, y había escuchado el orgasmo cortando su respiración, y aún así eso no había sido suficiente para calmar su excitación.

-¿Te sucede algo? -le preguntó él al ver que ella vacilaba algo incómoda. La sonrisa no se había ido de sus labios, y mucho menos de sus ojos, pero ahora también había algo de curiosidad en ellos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, todo está bien -le sonrió-. Solo… -tragó en seco, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero él se acercó y le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Se sintió extraño para ti -adivinó, dejando que la burbuja de su fantasía se rompiera finalmente. Sabía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser real-. No quieres que sigamos haciendo esto, está bien, lo entiendo -mintió-. Si prefieres que las cosas vuelvan a la manera en que solían ser, sabes que no estas obligada a-

-Barry, detente -él soltó el aire que iba a usar para continuar con su balbuceo, y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de nuevo y volvió a besarlo, haciendo que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro-. Estoy enamorada de tí. Completamente. Y esto fue... _Dios, _fue increíble -la frase terminó con una exhalación de incredulidad. Incluso el sexo con otros hombres jamás se había sentido tan intenso como solo besar a Barry-. Es solo que quiero más -ahora, el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa ocupaban su rostro al mismo tiempo.

-"Más" -repitió ¿"Más" como en que todo se terminó demasiado rápido para tí? -ella negó con la cabeza y pegó su cuerpo al de él una vez más, dejando que una de sus manos se deslizara desde su nuca, por su hombro, tocando su pecho, y continuara bajando, hasta sentir su entrepierna por encima de su pantalón-. Oh -soltó él con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal-. "Más" -agregó, cuando ella volvió en su recorrido unos cuantos centímetros, frotándolo con suavidad a través de la tela.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, perdiéndose en la sensación y permitiendo que Iris lo estudiara sin tapujos. De verdad se veía hermoso de esta forma, incluso más de lo normal. Sus mejillas suavemente rosadas, sus labios ligeramente hinchados por la fricción de sus besos, los músculos de su cuello y su mandíbula tensándose por momentos.

Las masculinas manos comenzaron a dejarle caricias en ambos brazos, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, como un eco de las que ella dejaba en su propio entrepierna. Su intención había sido solo rozarlo, para darle a entender aquello de lo que estaba hablando sin verse obligada a decirlo en voz alta, pero en cuanto sus dedos comenzaron a recorrerlo, parecieron cobrar vida propia. Él se había endurecido por completo de nuevo con el primer roce, y ella adoraba la sensación. Se mordió el labio cuando él tomó aire con dificultad en una sensual inspiración entrecortada. Observándolo de esa manera, pudo ver exactamente el momento en el que su cerebro se puso en funcionamiento de nuevo, un segundo antes de que abriera los ojos.

-Iris -logró articular con la voz un poco más ronca, y la pequeña palabra sonó como si hubiera habido arena en su garganta. Ella decidió tener algo de piedad y alejar su mano para que pudiera hablar correctamente.

-¿Sí? -lo apremió con la voz seductora y la boca muy cerca de la suya, cuando él no respondió. Ahora sus manos se habían vuelto puños en su cintura, y tiraban de su blusa como si estuviera considerando seriamente la posibilidad de arrancarla.

-Cuando dices que quieres más ¿te refieres a… _ahora_? -"por favor di que sí" era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Una alarma aguda que ambos conocían demasiado bien sonó en el centro de observaciones, y Barry cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó con dificultad. La alarma de meta humanos de Cisco. Hasta ahí con lo de "poca actividad". Un gruñido profundo se escapó del centro de su pecho mientras escondía el rostro la curva del cuello de Iris. Cuando se alejó, parecía completamente torturado.

-¿Quizá más tarde? -ofreció, y ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente. Ve a salvar el mundo -él le dio un rápido beso en los labios que se sintió casi casto, y luego desapareció ante sus ojos con una ráfaga de viento y un destello brillante. Ella iba a replicar, la había dejado encerrada en la bóveda del tiempo, pero menos de cinco segundos después él apareció de nuevo. Ahora llevaba su traje.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento -soltó con un tono bastante alto, y luego de un estallido de luz, ambos estaban en el pasillo de nuevo. Iris suspiró, un poco más relajada, y miró el pasillo vacío por el que Barry había desaparecido, mordiéndose el labio. Ese "más tarde" le había sonado de las mil maravillas.

Estoy pensando en seguirlo y agregar un capítulo en el que tengan sexo por primera vez, pero me gustaría saber si valdría la pena, dejen comentarios!


End file.
